Vehicle Warehouses
Vehicle Warehouses are properties featured in Grand Theft Auto Online added as part of the Import/Export update. They are available to buy once the player registers as a CEO and buys an Office. These are the vehicle counterparts of the Warehouses. Overview Vehicle Warehouses are used to safely store up to 40 standard to high-end vehicles. Only one warehouse can be owned per player. The vehicle warehouse also doubles as storage for specialty vehicles that are available to the player as part of the update (used in the "Special Vehicle Work" missions). Layout The interior layout is the same for all of the warehouses, the only difference being the interior decorations that can be added during purchase. The interiors of the vehicle warehouse have an office with a computer, sleeping arrangements, and a closet for changing clothes. On the other side of the office is a mod shop that is used for repairs and to mod vehicles for special sales. There is also an underground storage for special vehicles that where released in the update. *''Comes with vehicle warehouse purchase'' Getting Started Vehicle cargo missions are relatively straight forward compared to "special cargo", where the player can fill the warehouse with up to 40 vehicles. When selling them, the player can sell 1 to 4 vehicles depending on the associates the player has in their CEO Organization. There are collections of vehicles that can be sold, finding and successfully retrieving the vehicles that are apart of the collection will offer higher payouts and bonus payments made to not only the CEO but to the associates as well. Buy Missions Vehicle missions are started by going to the CEO laptop in their office building on the desk, going to the vehicle cargo option and clicking on the green source vehicle button. Once a vehicle is sourced, a text message with the info of the vehicle and sometimes a picture will be sent to the player in text message form on their in-game phone. Obstacles will present themselves to the player, as they go for the vehicle with different scenarios randomly being used. There is a slight cool down of two and a half minutes between vehicle retrieval missions. Selling Vehicles Selling vehicles is pretty straight forward. After the player has delivered a vehicle to the warehouse they can sell it right away. The player must go to the Ad-Hawk Autos website on the computer located in the vehicle warehouse office and selecting 1 to 4 vehicles to sell or a collection if the player has completed a collection. There are three choices for selling vehicles: *'Private:' The buyer who will take the car as is, the payout is the least amount of the three choices, but does not cost anything up front. *'Showroom:' The buyer which requires minimal modifications and pink slips, has the second best payout but does require some payment up front for the slight modifications and pink slips. *'Specialist Dealer:' The buyer requires High-End modifications to be done before it can be sold, this choice has the best payout but does require the highest payment up front for the high-end modifications that would need to be done. Note: The up-front cost takes care of the modifications cost. Now, the flat rate of the fee means that the modifications being applied to the vehicle would actually be way cheaper then taking it to a mod shop, but since these vehicles cannot be kept there is no benefit to this, except that the player is not paying for each individual mod, just the bulk of applying the mods. Unless selling a collection of vehicles, the associates won't receive a payout except for what they receive as an associate through SecuroServ. After selling the selected vehicles, there is a cool down of about eighteen minutes before the player can go and sell another vehicle or vehicles. Stockpile Vehicle Cargo Some buyers will also wants a collection of cars with certain license plates. Players will be able to export from two to four cars simultaneously. By completing these, players will be awarded with a small bonus There are a total of 96 total vehicles, some duplicates, to be stolen. Locations Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V